


The vampiress lesbian bondage orgy.

by MA7



Series: The Torturess [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BDSM, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Limousine Sex, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgy, POV Lesbian Character, Scissoring, Sexual Tension, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: 7 gorgeous vampire women decide to put their various evil plans on hold for a night and instead focus on the pleasures of each other's bodies. Vague plot, mostly just a blow by blow (or more accurately a lick by lick) of explicit lesbian sex. Has a prologue to set the scene but scroll down to where it says "chapter 1" to jump right into the initial kissing scene that develops into heavy lesbian sex. Haven't written chapter 2 yet but it will be bondage heavy with Darla and Drucilla naked in strict bondage having stuff done to them by 5 girls.





	The vampiress lesbian bondage orgy.

(2VT)

*Prologue*

The vampire alert at the Wolfram and Hart building sounded as 5 gorgeous sexy young looking Filipino women entered the foyer. The security guards took defensive postures but Lindsey the lawyer ordered them to stand down, these women were his cash paying clients.

Lindsey eyed the women up and down, all were dressed very scantily in very revealing clothing. 4 were dressed in bright coloured fabric outfits, and they all gazed submissively at the 5th woman who was equally scantily clad but wearing black leather clothing. Legs were bare and breasts bulged in tight low cut cleavage, arms and midriffs all bare and feet wearing elegant high heeled stilettos.

The 5 sexually provocative vampiresses sauntered seductively through the lobby with their hips flicking, drawing attention to their perfect tightly clad backsides. They approached their lawyer Lindsey, beaming radiant smiles at him.

They were ushered into the elevator with a smile by Lindsey and he entered the elevator with them to ride up to his office. The leather clad woman gave a very subtle nod of her head and the other 4 women gathered around Lindsey, softly putting their hands on every part of his body they could touch without risking being later sued for.

The leather clad vampiress smiled as her girls got their lawyer all warmed up and flustered before the meeting, he was always easier to deal with when he had a hard on for the girls. 

The elevator reached the floor and the very flustered Lawyer led them to his office and showed them inside and closed the door. The 4 colourfully clad women draped themselves in chairs looking as provocative as possible as the leather clad woman elegantly sat down in the chair in the middle of the other 4.

The two closest women rested their heads demurely on the left and right shoulder of the leather clad lead vampiress and snuggled against her submissively as the lawyer took his seat behind his desk, the lawyer looked extremely flustered and had unsuccessfully hidden his obvious erection.

The woman smiled, heterosexual men were always so easy to manipulate, and she Maria Santos the over 300 year old vampiress was a MASTER of emotionally and sexually manipulating other people!

"Your aftershave is delightful Lindsey, it smells so... exciting." The scantily leather clad Maria Santos purred erotically at her flustered lawyer, eroding his wits with raw sexual desire.

This had the desired effect of completely derailing his regrouping wits, making him more pliable to being manipulated into making poor business decisions that favoured Maria. Lindsey spluttered and replied feebly, and Maria flirted with him heavily, toying with him to see just how much she could excite him before it stopped being fun.

She leaned right forward and draped herself over his desk on her back provocatively, the top of her head facing him and her back arched to give him the absolutely maximum view down her scandalous cleavage. She looked him right in the eyes and altered her body language to look intensely aroused.

The lawyer gazed at her with quaking eyes but he steeled himself and politely asked that she take her seat. Maria smirked, he had done very well to resist her manipulative charms, falling for Maria Santos rarely ended well for the poor fools caught in the web of her seductive charms!

"I have your new birth certificates, ID and passports here for you and your 4 lady friends. As far as the United States government is concerned you are now human legal US citizens. You can now vote, can legally own businesses and property, and you now cannot be deported back to the Philippines." The lawyer told her.

Maria reached a hand down deep into her plunging cleavage and provocatively rummaged around before pulling out an envelope thick with cash. She handed the envelope to Lindsey, making sure that the skin of their fingers made contact to excite him.

"5000 dollars as agreed, I must say that you DRIVE a HARD bargain, my poor wallet has taken quite a good POUNDING." Maria purred erotically.

The lawyer's mouth fell open and he adjusted his tie feeling intensely sexually aggravated.

Maria Santos carefully stirred up the sexual tension to the utter maximum level before casually taking her leave of the meeting and sauntering out of the room with her girls, leaving the lawyer almost weeping in frustration from the intense unbroken sexual tension she had generated to amuse herself!

Maria's beloved girls flanked her submissively as she sauntered down the hall drawing gazes to her poorly covered erotic body with the way she moved. Maria loved her girls and her girls loved her, she had sired all 4 of them over 200 years ago and had an extremely intimate long term lesbian relationship with them. 

Together they made up the "Laughing Hill" nest of vampiresses, a group remarkable for being so completely devoted to their fleshy lifestyle that they forgot violence, eating only quick meals of easy to obtain rodent and animal blood, so as not to waste any opportunities that could be spent in pleasure with each other or in manipulation of stupid men with money.

They delighted in titillation of all types, tickling both body and mind with expert skill, leaving howling sexual tension and raw desire in their wake like an art form. 

They were model examples of the ideal type of client Wolfram and Hart liked to deal with, amoral supernatural creatures of the law abiding and nonviolent variety, and most importantly of all, they had MONEY! These women were very efficient at getting enamoured men to give them large quantities of cash without giving up any sex in return, the money always obtained with consent by the seduced fools in the desperate hope of sexual intimacy that NEVER came, and was therefore 100 percent LEGAL!

For a man to attempt to date these provocative vampire women was to be provoked out of his mind by 5 gorgeous radiant seductresses who constantly increased the sexual tension but never QUITE let him touch. They would give the occasional kiss to keep him  
interested, would speak very provocatively and dominantly, would flog and humiliate him if that was his thing, but ALWAYS leave the man howling for more and never having sex with him.

They juggled "boyfriends", keeping them only as long as the money lasted before discarding them. These foolish men lived with perpetual blue balls, completely sexually provoked out of their minds but never given relief! The men got desperate over time, gave ever more extravagant gifts, and given mere kisses and attention in return, proportional to the size of the gifts. If the men tried to force themselves on the women, they very quickly discovered just how physically STRONG these ancient vampiresses were, the men found that they simply lacked the strength needed to rape these women.

The Wolfram and Hart law firm was about to represent these women in a number of highly profitable civil lawsuits over their method of bleeding dry the bank accounts of a large number of "ex boyfriends" and had needed to forge the identification and records for these ancient vampiresses that the court was demanding. With the clients new documents secured, the law firm could proceed to an easy victory for the Laughing Hill vampiresses, earning massive cuts of the payouts when they bled the ex boyfriends dry of whatever money they had left!

On the other hand, WOMEN who got caught up in the web of these stunning temptresses had a much more EROTIC experience, their money untouched but their bodies touched ALL OVER! 

And it is the WOMEN that this particular story is about.

***

Chapter 1

Maria Santos and her girls were all over each other in a frenzy of kissing in the back of the sun proofed limousine as they left Wolfram and Hart, they had to make the most of every moment of this quality time together before they next had to deal with another money endowed suitor. Other vampires drained blood, but these girls drained BANK ACCOUNTS!

They had only been in Los Angeles less than a year and were already wonderfully wealthy! Men just couldn't seem to resist the promise of hooking up with 5 gorgeous women who came together as a set, even in LA the men just couldn't help themselves!

Maria was very careful not to mess up the hair and makeup of her exquisite girls as she passionately made out with them. If she wasn't worried about messing up their clothes then she would be currently engaged in her favourite fetish of sadistically tickling her girls.

Maria Santos was a severely strict Dominatrix with a tickling fetish and the 4 other vampiresses were her obedient submissives. The submissives addressed Maria as "the Torturess" and were so completely dominated by her that they could not function properly without Her guidance! 

For over 200 gruelling years the Torturess had used cruel and incessant tickling torture to break the will of these girls. They had been carefully chosen for being insanely beautiful young woman with extraordinarily ticklish bodies, sired in strict iron bondage so that they started undeath utterly helpless!

For 200 years these girls had been completely unable to move, restrained with thick iron restraints, their hyper ticklish bodies totally helpless! And for 200 years the Torturess had tickled the unliving CRAP out of these women! Living deep underground, feeding on the free blood of rodents, Maria had devotedly tickled these women as intensely as possible every waking moment she could, all for her own sadistic tickling fetish pleasure!

The never ending brutally extreme tickling over a period of 200 years had completely broken down these girls and remade them. The Torturess had systematically used gruesome amounts of hard tickling to punish any behaviour or traits that she didn't like, and used orgasms to reward behaviours and traits she DID like, until the women were totally transformed.

They had not been willing at first, they had had wills and personalities of their own at first, but centuries of careful tickling had changed this. Maria had dedicated two lifetimes to turning the 4 into her ideal lovers. They were now perfected, so completely remade that they were Maria's works of art! 

These vampiresses had been so completely trained to associate disobedience with excessively prolonged torture that they obeyed Maria completely without question, they no longer needed to be kept restrained as psychological programming bound them more securely than any physical chains could!

Maria moaned blissfully as two different girls slipped tongues into her mouth at the same time! This was heavenly! Her 2 centuries of systematic torture had certainly paid off!

These exquisitely beautiful women were all over Maria, seeking only to please their cruel Torturess! They all devotedly loved her! Their tortured minds had learned that the ONLY way to get any relief at all from the torture was to be DESPERATELY in love with the Torturess! These girls believed with all their hearts that the Torturess was the love of their lives and they WORSHIPPED her!

In a frenzy of passionate kisses the erotic gorgeous submissives showed their Torturess just how MUCH they loved her! 

Maria YEARNED for these girls with primal sexual hunger and regretted the need to remain presentable to pick up a new rich boyfriend today to continue accumulating the massive amounts of money their extravagant lifestyle required. 

All too soon the limousine ride was over in the underground car park but the Torturess was not ready to stop enjoying the passionate kisses of her lovers. Los Angeles was full of men who had a few thousand dollars in the bank to be pried away by the beautiful women, it was not as though the Laughing Hill girls would run OUT of fools to sexually manipulate if they delayed a while!

The hired driver opened the door for them to usher them out in style but Maria ignored him, simply enjoying the kissing. The soft caress of lips on lips, the exciting smell of their minty fresh breath right up in her face, the taste of her lovers mouths and tongues. Maria groaned in erotic bliss and drank in the sensations of these wonderful kisses.

Bulging bosoms in tight cleavage pressed against Maria's own scantily clad body and she thrilled from the touch and pressed her own breasts against her girls. Her girls gasped with lust and pressed in even closer, covering their beloved dominant Torturess with their wonderful soft passionate kisses!

With a polite but awkward cough the limo driver drew Maria's attention and she hissed in irritation and poked her head up out of the tight knot of scantily clad yummy girls to look at him questioningly.

"Miss Santos we have arrived at your destination, do you still wish to get out here?" The driver asked politely.

Maria clearly didn't WANT to stop the wonderful kisses, but decided that they could at least get out of the limo and go kiss each other in the bar upstairs were the fools with money could SEE them kissing! With a sigh Maria disembarked with her girls after a quick touch up of makeup and straightening up hair and clothes.

The 5 women were visions of loveliness as they exited the limo and sauntered into the elevator. They carried no purses, everything they carried on their person was tucked away down their cleavage underneath their generous breasts. The tightly fitting clothes left nothing at all to the imagination!

They entered the bar slowly and provocatively, giving all the wealthy businessmen patrons time to get a good look at them, before sitting down in a long lounge chair and starting to kiss each other passionately. Every eye in the place was glued to them like magnets as they got hot and heavy kissing each other.

Maria moaned as the girls kissed her, oh god this was BLISS! Her girls moaned too and bliss became HEAVEN! 

For a while they would kiss oblivious to everyone around them, getting the men interested, then they would start to mingle. By the end of the day they would have gotten any number of new suitors, and for the next few weeks they would extract massive amounts of money from these men!

The kissing was reaching critical excitement levels when sudden sounds of fear distracted them. Maria looked curiously and saw a pair of vampiresses enter the bar showing their vamp faces! It was those two trouble causing maniacs Darla and Drucila!

"We're thirsty boys, I see a lot of human refreshments." Darla said in her usual ridiculously over dramatic way of speaking.

Maria grated to hear Darla speak, it was as though she was some APPALLING actress who mangled all her lines, who even TALKS like that! It was almost embarrassing every time Darla opened her mouth!

"Piss off Darla, you are not going to do any shit in THIS bar, do I make myself clear?" Maria yelled at the blonde moronic vampiress.

Darla and Drucila gawked at Maria in astonishment that anyone could dare to defy her.

"How dare you speak to me like that human, do you KNOW who we are?" Darla asked in outrage.

"Oh she knows, oh yes. She knows everything, the fat spider in her web." Drucila said crazily.

"Yes I know EXACTLY who you are, both of you are a pain in my ass. You are either going to leave right now, stay here peacefully or you are going to be dusted!" Maria told the pair dominantly.

Darla blinked at this and was taken aback, she dropped her vamp face as did Drucila and showed very uncertain body language. The pair moved cautiously to the 5 Filipino women.

Maria and her girls shifted to a table and invited Darla and Drucila to join them. The pair reluctantly sat down at the table with them and the frightened humans in the bar settled down from their fright, unsure of how the pair had made their faces change but seeing them as no threat now.

"Who are you?" Darla asked.

The 5 Filipinos briefly showed their own vampire faces for a second before reverting to their human faces and Darla nodded in understanding.

"I'm Maria Santos and these are my lovers, we are the Laughing Hill nest from Sunnyvale and we live here in Los Angeles now." Maria introduced herself and her girls.

"I'm Darla and this is Drucila. This bar is full of tasty humans, how about we all join forces and eat them all together." Darla offered.

"This bar is a nice place we like to visit, you will not trash the place and neither will you harm the customers here. I don't want this place closing down or going out of business." Maria demanded.

"Very well, I respect your right to keep your favourite feeding grounds intact. How about we find a different place to have fun together?" Darla suggested.

Maria smiled at this, she would indeed have "fun" with Darla!

***

The 7 vampiresses reclined luxuriously in the back of Maria's hired limousine, headed to what Maria promised would be "fun".

The laughing hill girls were all over each other in a sensual display of passionate kissing, 2 of them now topless. Maria sucked the nipple of one of her topless girls, evoking deep slow moaning, the pert nipple felt wonderful in Maria's soft mouth.

Darla was looking at the display dubiously but Drucila was clapping her hands in excitement.

"Can I play too Grandmother?" Drucila asked Darla excitedly.

Darla shrugged, "knock yourself out."

Drucila squealed with excitement and grabbed the nearest laughing hill girl and kissed her. Maria gave a small nod of permission and the submissive girl reciprocated passionately, kissing Drucila in a frenzy of lust.

Maria grabbed Drucila and pulled her into a hungry kiss, tasting fresh human blood in her mouth. Maria moaned passionately and turned her head at an angle for a far deeper kiss, pushing her tongue deep inside Drucila's mouth to taste the delicious fresh human blood.

All around Maria was a thick entwined knot of kissing women, all of them getting steadily more naked as their passions took hold of them. Maria was in heaven, this was exquisitely erotic and sensual! Drucila wrapped her skinny arms around Maria and Maria groaned in pleasure from the comfort she felt.

With expert skill Maria unhooked Drucila's bra under her clothes, and Drucila giggled and licked Maria's face. Maria snarled excitedly and kissed Drucila frenziedly, removing her own panties under her leather miniskirt in preparation!

The limousine was now becoming an orgy, all 4 of Maria's submissive lovers were now completely naked and they were stroking each other's labia folds, kissing each other passionately in between sucking each other's boobs! Huge breasts jiggled about as the girls moaned ever louder, naked bodies glistened with saliva from being licked all over by other naked women!

The throng of moaning girls gyrated as they rubbed their bodies together, pussies slapping wetly against each other as they rhythmically scissored. The sounds of gushing wet pussies slapping against each other was drowned out by the sheer volume of the moaning as the orgy heated up!

Drucila pulled off her top and Maria roughly grabbed her boobs and hungrily put her wet mouth all over them in a frenzy of sucking and licking, driving Drucila absolutely wild! Maria grabbed Drucila by the hair and cruelly pulled her head down and forced her face between Maria's legs!

Drucila's tongue caressed Maria's utterly wet outer folds and Maria gasped, pulling back her own head and closing her eyes in bliss. The feel of the firm but soft tongue on her wetness was heavenly, it chilled her with thrills of pleasure!

The tongue wiggled in the cleft between the folds and Maria trembled and tensed, her clitoris stimulated by the wiggles and her already wet pussy opening some inner flood gates of wetness until the wetness flowed down her skin and pooled in her waterproof leather miniskirt! Maria's mouth opened involuntarily and she let out a moan, oh god that felt GOOD!

Maria squirmed as the tongue teased her, wiggling fast and then slow, making her yearn! The tongue caressed her pussy and rimmed the opening, sliding firmly against the tight ring of muscle! Maria threw back her head and groaned deeply, the groaning coming from the deepest parts of her lungs as her whole body expressed it's profound pleasure!

The tongue entered deep as it could reach, wiggling around in her depths! Oh GOD! 

Maria had a fit, squirming and writhing as the tongue did such WONDERFUL things to her! Her face involuntarily screwed up into her retarded looking "orgasm face" and she moaned with all her might!

It felt FANTASTIC as the skilful tongue caressed her depths, sliding over the walls of her vagina with the firm tip of Drucila's lean muscled tongue, the firm fleshy tip of the tongue pushing deep into her walls! Maria's face was a mask of orgasm as the pleasure built and grew, holding steady in a wonderful continuous peak of blissful pleasure!

Maria's eyes rolled back into her head as the orgasm grew and grew! She was getting closer! 

Drucila slipped out her tongue and instead started sucking on Maria's clit! She sucked with the strength of an industrial strength vacuum cleaner! Maria's clit was pulled into Drucila's mouth by the force of the suction, stretched as far as it could go!

Maria shrieked with painfully intense pleasure as her distended stretched clit was sucked like a lollipop! Drucila licked it all over! The tip of the tongue circled all around the clit, stroking the sides in first a clockwise and then a counterclockwise rubbing orbit!

It was TOO intense! Maria couldn't take it! But she didn't want it to STOP! 

Maria screamed her head off in pleasure as her stretched out clit was licked in places usually no accessible, oh JESUS this was INTENSE! Her poor clit was in agony, but holy FUCK it felt INCREDIBLE!

The lips tightened around the "stem" of Maria's overly stretched clit, and Maria thrashed in pleasure! The teeth nibbled and she moaned in delight! The mouth sucked harder and Maria felt her clit STRETCH, bulging with blood like a tiny LIGHT BULB! The tongue stroked the swollen surface all over and Maria could not hold her orgasm in any longer!

Screaming and shrieking Maria was overtaken by her orgasm and carried along for the ride as it took her away to the dizzying heights of pure INTENSE orgasm! It just went on and on, over 30 seconds of screaming her head off in an orgasm that really went the distance!

Maria gasped in a post orgasm bliss state, but Drucila was not DONE yet! Drucila just kept SUCKING and Maria felt another orgasm grow inside her!

The licking tongue inside the sucking mouth drove Maria absolutely WILD! It was caressing her clit ALL OVER! The slippery rough tongue sliding across the surface was BEYOND amazing!

Maria erupted into another orgasm almost immediately, she just couldn't help it! She couldn't hold them in in the face of so much PLEASURE! 

The orgasm was long, VERY long, a full 90 seconds of blissful exquisiteness! Oh GOD this was FANTASTIC!

Maria was in heaven, Drucila was AMAZING at giving oral! Maria grabbed Drucila and repositioned with her so that the pair were 69ing on the floor of the limo! Maria was still clothed apart from not wearing panties, but Drucila was now completely naked, and Maria passionately kissed Drucila's soaking wet pussy!

Drucila squeaked with delight and pushed her pussy hard against Maria's face! Maria groaned orgasmically as Drucila sucked her to yet another all consuming orgasm, and Maria furiously made out with Drucila's pussy, kissing and licking the fountaining wet folds in a passionate frenzy!

The other 4 naked girls joined in, licking Drucila's naked body all over and licking Maria's bare legs! Drucila moaned in bliss and Maria nibbled softly on her labia and clit until Drucila's moan became a SCREAM! Maria drank in the wet juices and mouthed the soft pussy with expert skill even as Drucila gave her another orgasm!

Drucila erupted in a screaming fit as she orgasmed, writhing on top of Maria in pleasure. Maria just kept stimulating Drucila to draw out the orgasm for as long as possible, keeping her cumming! Drucila screamed into Maria's pussy as her orgasm just went on and on for over a minute!

Maria didn't let Drucila rest, forcing another orgasm out of the moaning vampiress with powerful sucks to the engorged wet clitoris! Drucila wailed orgasmically as she instantly started another orgasm, trembling all over with raw desire as the pleasure obliterated her consciousness!

The two vampiresses were lost in pleasure, no longer thinking, just wild animals filled with raw mating desire! They moaned and screamed with overwhelming orgasms, sucking each other's clits ever more frantically as they were ever more filled by unstoppable LUST!

They came over and over again, their whole worlds revolving around the sensual heaven of their love making! 

Maria came more times than she could count, and she had no desire for the orgasms to STOP! Her clit was already healing faster than it could be injured and her endurance was limitless! 

"Hey fuck bunnies we have arrived! Let's go eat some people!" Darla said irritatedly.

Maria looked at the arrogant blonde and noted with annoyance that she was still fully clothed and not getting involved in the orgy.

"But grandmother! I want to play some more. The spider and her laughing flies want us both to laugh with them, I want us all to play!" Drucila pouted.

"That's nice dear, but I am hungry. You can have lesbian sex later." Darla said impatiently.

"We keep our nest well stocked with blood, it's up in this building in an apartment." Maria offered.

"Human blood?" Darla insisted.

"Yes we have some humans you can drink from but you must not kill them! The humans are our property and you will NOT destroy our property!" Maria warned.

"Fine, but this better not get boring!" Darla replied.

The vampiresses all got dressed with difficulty, getting their panties and bras muddled but not caring who owned what. Maria ended up wearing Drucila's panties and Drucila in turn wore Maria's panties. Their hair and makeup was in a frightful state and their clothes were all wrinkled and disheveled.

They carefully put their items back in their cleavage and exited the vehicle, holding hands happily as they walked through the underground car park to the elevator. Maria used a keycard from her cleavage to access their floor and the elevator took them directly to their floor without encountering anyone else.

Maria and her girls led the way to their door, and walked inside. Darla and Drucila tried to follow but slammed against the invisible barrier that prevents vampires from entering a mortals home uninvited.

Maria giggled and got one of the mortals who lived in the apartment to invite the pair in.

Darla and Drucila had only just entered the door before the 5 vampiresses overpowered them and chained them up. 

"Now the fun can REALLY start!" Maria purred at her captives seductively.

***


End file.
